1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more specifically, to a method and a device to perform gamma correction for LCD panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the society develops, consumers have higher and higher demand on display quality of LCD panels, especially on the gamma curve that reflects the changes in grey scale and brightness of images.
Currently, LCD panel gamma correction is performed in the following procedure. First, display images at grey-scale level from zero to 255 on a LCD panel, then detect the display brightness of each grey-scale image, so to extract a gamma curve of the LCD panel displaying grey-scale images spanning from level zero to 255. The gamma curve extracted then is compared with a pre-defined gamma curve, and the brightness of each grey-scale image is adjusted according to the result of the comparison. This is how gamma curve is corrected.
But in actual practice, figure of brightness of grey-scale images must be extracted for 256 times while the LCD panel displaying 256 grey-scale images, so to acquire the corresponding gamma curve. The operation time is longer and at higher cost.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method and device to perform gamma correction for LCD panels so to solve problems with the existing technology.